marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
David Cannon (Earth-616)
, Count Nefaria's agent, Batroc's partner, Porcupine, Trapster, Tiger Shark | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mandarin City, Mongolia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 220 lbs (99.8 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; former circus performer, professional wrestler, ice skater | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Kansas City, Missouri | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 #50 | HistoryText = David Cannon was born a mutant with the ability to move his body at great speeds. As a child, he learned that he never became dizzy, and could make himself nearly untouchable by spinning in a tight circle like a top. He used his natural abilities first as a bully, and during his teens, as a petty criminal. He later found legitimate employment as a circus performer, a professional wrestler, and finally an ice-skating competitor. His talents were noticed by small-time criminals that operated a betting syndicate, and soon he was fixing races for them. When the criminals warned him of possible police investigation, Cannon scoffed and decided to use his talent for crime flamboyantly. Designing himself a costume, Cannon dubbed himself the Human Top and embarked upon a series of heists of jewelry and department stores. Dr. Henry Pym, then known as Giant-Man read of the Human Top's exploits and decided to bring him to justice. With the aid of his partner, the Wasp, Pym tracked down and captured the Human Top . On three other occasions the Human Top clashed with Pym as Giant-Man. The third time, he redesigned his costume to enable him to fly for short distances and kidnapped the Wasp in order to lure Pym into a trap. Pym still managed to thwart him and turned him over to the authorities. He was among the many costumed menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm.''Fantastic Four Annual'' #3 After serving a prison term, Cannon settled in lower Manhattan and refrained from criminal activity for a time, practicing new fighting techniques using his spinning ability. Hoping to make a fresh start in his criminal career, he devised himself a new costume and renamed himself Whirlwind. He sought revenge upon Pym and the Wasp for the humiliating defeats he suffered at their hands, but decided to proceed patiently. Creating the false identity of Charles Matthews, he acquired a portfolio of false credentials and was hired by Janet van Dyne, the Wasp, as her chauffeur. Thus gaining access to the Avengers Mansion garage, he broke into the mansion and trapped Pym and the Wasp inside an ant colony Pym was studying, then planted a time bomb nearby. Pym managed to escape however and warn the Avengers about the bomb. Whirlwind fled the mansion, managing to elude the grasp of Quicksilver, also a superhumanly fast mutant. Whirlwind accepted the invitation of the Crimson Cowl (revealed to be Ultron-5) to join Klaw, the Radioactive Man, and the Melter in the second Masters of Evil. The Masters ambushed and took the Avengers hostage, but the Avengers escaped. All the Masters were apprehended except Ultron and Whirlwind. He remained undercover as Janet van Dyne's chauffeur for several years, trying to devise a foolproof scheme to steal the van Dyne fortune. He also tried, though unsuccessful, to initiate a relationship with the already married Janet. Her multiple rejections made him attack the team more, also causing him to begin a strange fixation with her. He avoided taking unnecessary risks, preferring to join with other criminals in their capers, rather than initiate any of his own. Whirlwind teamed with Batroc and Porcupine on a mission for the Red Skull , and then rejoined with some of the Masters of Evil for a minor skirmish with the Avengers in Vermont. He finally got another chance at revenge upon Pym when Pym was trapped at ant size, but he did not succeed in killing his old enemy. After that, Whirlwind restricted himself to group efforts once more. He joined with the Living Laser and the original Power Man to work as Count Nefaria's henchmen, and was sent to jail after a clash with the Avengers. He was freed from jail by Egghead, who wanted Whirlwind to join his Masters of Evil. Somewhat stir crazy from the confinement, Whirlwind disobeyed Egghead and prematurely attacked the Avengers, leading the Masters to an early defeat. He managed to escape, however, and months later, at his high school reunion, encountered Iron Fist and managed to leave the scene unscathed. When Baron Helmut Zemo was organizing his Masters of Evil, Whirlwind petitioned to join. But Zemo, perhaps hearing of how he was a deficit to the previous Masters, assigned Whirlwind the task of detaining Captain America, rather than joining in the main force that was going to take over Avengers Mansion. Whirlwind realized the slight, however, and was determined to prove his worth to the group. He contacted the Tinkerer, one of the underworld's major armorers, and had him create some weaponry for Whirlwind to use; whirling wrist-mounted saw blades. Whirlwind then joined forces with the Trapster, who also hoped to better his reputation, and the two set a road trap for Captain America. Unfortunately, Captain America outsmarted them, and they were both taken into custody. Whirlwind escaped shortly thereafter and traveled to San Francisco to rendezvous with Tiger Shark, who had learned of a valuable piece of technology located there, while he was with the Masters of Evil at Avengers Mansion. Both Tiger Shark and Whirlwind were apprehended by Tigra, Hellcat, and Henry Pym while trying to procure it. Whirlwind recently took up the offer to join Baron Helmut Zemo's Thunderbolts instead of going to jail. Returning to his life of crime, Donald now was upgraded and empoyed by Mandarin along other villains of Iron Man in Mandarin's vengeance on the hero. | Powers = Bodily Rotation: Whirlwind is a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at superhuman speeds. He can spin as fast as 400 revolutions per minute, and still speak, hear, and see his environment while spinning. :*'Superhuman Speed:' His spinning ability makes it possible for him to move along the ground in any direction at superhuman speeds. He can travel at up to 50 miles per hour in a straight line for 30 minutes without tiring appreciably. While spinning, the Whirlwind cannot be touched or caught due to the tremendous angular momentum created by his rotation. :*'Superhuman Balance:' Whirlwind's sense of balance is no longer determined by his inner ears' semi-circular canals, but seems to be derived from his sight. All the fluids in his body appear to become as thick as heavy oil presumably as a result of his spinning abilities. :*'Flight:' He has also taught himself, through concentration, to fly like a helicopter for up to 10 minutes reaching a top speed of up to 120 miles per hour. Whirlwind has taught himself several applications of his spinning ability for combat. :"Wind Jet Stream": He can focus the air currents created by his spinning into a jet stream powerful enough to blast a hole through a brick wall. :"Force field": He can create a windscreen to deflect matter as massive as a falling boulder. He can create a small tornado capable of throwing cars and attackers. Furthermore, his reflexes are fast enough that he can, while spinning, pick up objects, change his clothes, or punch an attacker. | Abilities = | Strength = Whirlwind possesses superhuman strength, particularly in his legs. While he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds, he can leg-press approximately 2000 pounds under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Whirlwind employs two 10 inch diameter saw blades mounted on metal bracelets and driven by two DC servomotors each. Activated by switches on the palm, the twin blades spin at approximately 1600 revolutions per minute. Their hardened tool steel composition enables them to saw through virtually any substance softer than steel. When employed while Whirlwind spins, they are extremely deadly weapons. Whirlwind also employs shurikens (throwing stars) which he can propel at high velocities. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=695 }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Batroc's Brigade members Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Aerokinesis Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spinning